


The More I See You

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Married Life, Married Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Thea are still torn between the man they thought they knew. Robert would always be their father, and despite all his wrongs, the Queen siblings fight to honor his memory in their own. Multiple pep talks with Felicity show Oliver the kind of man, hero, and husband, he truly wants to be.





	The More I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muslimsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/gifts).



> Per this [request](https://twitter.com/muslimsmoak/status/862469181702275072)

( _Originally via 521 "Honor Thy Fathers"_ )

Oliver walked in the master bedroom with a crimson travel mug and a fresh toasted poppy seed bagel, only be to greeted by a flying stiletto hurtling straight towards his head. Luckily, thanks to the emerald archer’s ninja reflexes, he dodged his wife’s shoe swiftly. Their once white carpeted floor was littered with various accessories and multi-colored undergarments, leading right to their adjacent walk-in closet. Felicity’s kneeling towards a row of her designer heels.

“Nope… Nuh-uh.” Felicity protested, grabbing one nude pump, “Maybe? No. I can’t find anything in this mess.”

With a soft rapping at the door, her husband wondered, “Felicity, hey. What’s going on in here?”

“What does it look like? I have no shoes to wear for my business meeting!” She growled in frustration, head whipping over to him.

“Honey, when we got married the one of the things you asked for when we bought this is, and I quote, ‘Oliver, we need a walk-in closet. I need space for my clothes and shoes. By this rate, I’ll have a new outfit for every season, every occasion — no matter what.’”

“Oh. Oh, my God.” His wife chuckled almost manically, grumbling, “Now you listen to me.”

Setting breakfast atop a cream colored dresser, he joked, “Well, there’s a first time for everything. Right?”

“I’m so…”

“You don’t have to apologize. Talk to me, Felicity.”

Tightening her ponytail. Felicity admitted, “Today’s my meeting with James Woodson, the founder and CEO of JH Global, remember?”

“I know.” His lips creased in a gentle smile, rubbing her shoulders, “You’re going to do amazing at that board meeting, Hon.”

Felicity eased in his touch, inquiring, “How can you be so sure?”

“Well, are you still Felicity Queen?”

Eyes flickering down to her engagement ring and wedding band, she replied, “Yeah, last time I checked.”

“Then you are going to walk into that boardroom, wow Woodson and his staff, and you will get that account for Queen BioMed. You do have a way with words, and I believe in you, Felicity.”

Craning her head up to peck his lips, Felicity whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Oliver spoke softly, returning the smooch like a cherry on top of a sundae.

Felicity finally opted for a simple pair of pale pink pumps.

Striking a confident pose, his wife asked quite the loaded question, “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.” He noted with no hesitation at all.

True, Felicity, herself, always looked stunning in his eyes. She sometimes was dressed to the nines in an elegant ballgown, pristine makeup, and a lavish diamond pendant. Or Felicity could be covered up in a ratty old M.I.T. sweatshirt, beaker printed pajama pants, and comfy brown Uggs Felicity practically lived in when they went to the grocery store on Monday evenings. Either way, she was absolutely perfect in his eyes. The more he saw her, the more his love grew each day, if that was even possible. Although, admittedly Oliver thought the huge ruffles, bolo tie, and diamond broach seemed Felicity’s bubbe would wear. He certainly wouldn’t worry her even more so with that slight quibble. But then again, this outfit also featured nuances of a sexy librarian, and that aspect was definitely working for him. Besides what did Oliver know about fashion? He wore some less-than-attractive haircuts over the years.

Felicity flushed slightly, gaze darting over to needed sustenance, “Thanks. Is that for me?”

“Uh-huh.” Oliver acknowledged, “Poppy seed bagel and a nonfat mocha latte, extra sugar with just a splash of that coconut creamer you love so much.”

Jabbing his arm playfully, she intoned, “You’re the best, love.”

“It’s nothing,” he said, foot sheepishly brushing against his calf.

After a quick bite, the first couple of Star City ventured over to their three car garage. Oliver helped his wife slip into a long black trench coat, tucking a stray blonde lock behind her ear with the cartilage piercing. Felicity carefully places her husband’s American flag pin on his lapel, adjusting his black tie as well.

“Hey, are you going to be okay? I know you and Thea have that court hearing with Vic and the Goodwin family after your father… You know.”

“Murdered Councilman Henry Goodwin and did a Hell of job, covering it up. Thea and I both agreed his family deserves this money from the settlement in order to pay for a proper funeral. Goodwin was clean, but after he discovered my father’s connection to Malcolm. That must of led to their argument.”

“Ha! Honey, you still haven’t answered my question.” Felicity huffed, reiterating, “Are you going to be alright, Oliver?”

“I don’t know. That moment, the one single moment in time changed how I will always remember my father. Trust me, I understand neither of my parents were saints. But I can’t ever reconcile the man I thought I knew with the murder on that security footage.”

“No one is asking you or Thea for that,” His wife mentioned, fingertips splaying out over a spot where his Bratva tattoo once resided, “Know that what your father did doesn’t change the kind of person you are. You’re a good person with a good heart, who would do anything to help anyone, no matter the cost.”

“Thank you.” He breathed a sigh of relief, hands skimming up her arms. “I really needed that.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Felicity promised, insisting. “Hey, call me on your lunch break. Okay?”

Opening his wife’s door for her, Oliver obliged, “Of course, I can’t wait to hear how you wowed the socks off Woodson.”

“We’ll see about that. Bye, Hon.” She bid with an uneasy laugh and a chaste parting smooch. “I know this is easier said than done, but the hard part will be over soon. So try and have a good day.”

“I make no promises, Babe.”

As the clock stroked ten, Felicity was up in front a boardroom, consisting of mostly stodgy, stout Southern men in suits. She smiled confidently, going over her five year plan for Queen Incorporated, which included aid from JH Global of course. Her trusty laser point pen directed to current and future projects while she discussed feasible goals should this partnership commence. Across town in a judge’s closed chambers, Oliver, Thea, and their lawyer Vic settled the Goodwins’ demands for monetary assistance in a private family court. It was just under an hour before Judge Ortiz banged her gavel against a sound block. Oliver and Thea were more than willingly to give the grieving widow and her daughter anything they needed for a long-awaited funeral.

A tearful widow shook the Queen siblings’ hands, addressing them differentially, “Thank you, Mr. Mayor, Ms. Queen.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.” Thea replied, sighing heavily, “Look, I know this doesn’t mean much, and we can’t change what happened in the the past. But we’re both terribly sorry for your loss.”

“And we sincerely hope this helps you and your family,” added her brother.

Goodwin’s daughter sniped, “You’ve done more than enough. I don’t have a dad to walk me down the aisle because of your father’s actions. You, sir, should be impeached. The Queens are the worst family to ever live in Star City.”

Her mother called out, “Hailey!”

Hailey stormed out in a tizzy with her mom trailing a few short steps behind. The Queen siblings thanked Vic for working their case.

“Well, that went as well I expected.” Thea interjected, walking out of Ortiz’s chambers. “Do you want to grab an early lunch, brunch, or whatever the Hell people eat at this hour?”

“No, I can’t I have to draft a statement before the press puts a spin on it.. No thanks to paparazzi, citizens are in the loop about today’s hearing. We can’t just avoid media since this is already public knowledge.”

“Wow, Ollie, look at you, taking charge. Color me, impressed.”

“Yeah, are you going to be okay, Thea?”

Eyes flicking down to her brown boots, Thea’s glance met her brother’s after a breath. She licked her lips, “I always am, even though you saw the way Hailey Goodwin looked at us.”

A venomous anger infected Hailey’s heart. Pent up grief shined in her green eyes. On one hand, they certainly couldn’t blame the councilman’s family. Though, Thea and Oliver weren’t the Queens responsible for this crime. After all, it took the Goodwin’s fifteen years to get justice. Their parents left their mark for worse on this beloved city. They were extremely complex individuals, who had complicated children. Those two spoiled rich kids grew into messy, yet wonderful adults who would continue to fight to save their home.

Oliver and Thea are greeted by a ravenous pack of shutterbugs. So-called reporters shouted random questions as the Queen siblings exited the courthouse. Microphones, digital audios were shoved around them every which way. Bright flashes hindered their vision. Thea could understand why her brother was arrested so many times. However, he wasn’t that kind of person anymore. Now as evidenced by their super heroic alter egos, Green Arrow and Speedy could handle themselves. Though during daytime, the duo seemed grateful to have a security detail for once. They couldn’t afford to be bogged down with yet another scandal against the Queen family name.

“City Hall, Ralph.” Oliver directed their driver, “and then wherever my sister wants to go.”

“Of course, sir. And you, Ms. Queen, where to after I drop the mayor off at the office.”

“Hmm…” Star City’s Chief of Staff thought for a moment, “I could use some fast food. Maybe a milkshake.”

“Big Belly Burger, it is, ma’am.”

Thea cringed, detesting that wretched word, “Ralph, what did I say about about calling me, ma’am?”

With a cheeky smile, the chauffeur course-corrected, “My deepest apologies, miss.”

“That’s better, but you know you can just call me Thea.”

“I prefer to keep things professional, Miss Queen.” Ralph informed, pulling into the parking lot at City Hall. “Here we are, Mr. Mayor.”

“Thank you, Ralph. Have a good day, and please make sure this one doesn’t get in too much trouble,” Oliver teased, gesturing to his little sister. “Won’t you?”

“Easier said than done, sir. However, I shall try my very best.”

Thea exclaimed, clearly affronted as her brother shut the door, “Hey!”

Oliver dawdled on the last long concrete step on the way to his off, peering over to a nearby statue of the Justice League. Felicity and Madame President Susan Brayden were both keen on the idea as a way to honor Earth Prime’s mightiest heroes. Oliver didn’t feel much like a hero today, although when did he ever accept such praise? He made a beeline for a hallway, passing his assistant Jett and security detail.

His typing speed was nowhere near as fast as Felicity’s. This was boring as Hell, but it needed to be finished. Oliver crafted a surprisingly good mayor speech about taking responsibility as people. Not of necessity or obligation, but for the pure and simple act of helping others. This court hearing wasn’t about a pay-off. It was the original basis of his crusade, righting Robert Queen’s wrongs.

His phone buzzed.

“Hey, are doing alright?” A text message from Felicity read.

The triple dotted typing symbol appeared on her line, “Bored out of my mind.”

“I have news.”

“You got Woodson as your backer for the Queen BioMed project?”

“Yes!” His wife exclaimed with a bunch of party popper emoticons, “Mama OWNED that boardroom.”

“I knew you could do it, Baby. I’m so proud,” her husband grinned, gaze fixating on the glowing screen. “Date night on me. What do you want for dinner?”

With a thinking face emoji, she responded, “How ‘bout a turkey burger made by my favorite Master chef?”

“Me?”

“Yes YOU.” Felicity replied with a tears of joy and kiss emoji at the end.

“Whatever you want, Honey.”

She typed back, “Now whatever shall I wear.”

“Huh? I was thinking absolutely nothing. I’ll make you whatever you want in the kitchen and do whatever you want in the bedroom.”

His wife teased with a tongue stuck out emoticon, “So basically like every Sunday night? ‘Cause I might have a little something something from Victoria’s Secret. It’s red.”

“Then I look forward to seeing it on the floor.” Oliver continued, wetting his lips. “Hey, I’m going down to the bunker for a bit. I could use a work out.”

“Okay, please remember to eat lunch.”

This day was tougher than he thought. Ditching his security detail, Oliver hopped into his car and drove to Team Arrow’s lair. Elevators dinged and fluorescent lights whirred on. Oliver attempted the salmon ladder, not bothering to take off his suit. Felicity wasn’t here. Plus the stuffy suit made it a bit more challenging. Oliver nibbled on a granola bar and half a grannysmith apple before delivering blow after blow against a training dummy, yet he still couldn’t get out of his head.

Oliver set up the sole PC he owned in an empty drawer by Overwatch’s workstation, inserting an old thumb drive in the USB port. Robert’s face appeared on screen.

“Hey, Dad.” Oliver greeted with a slight smile, despite everything that happened today.

Robert said to the camera, “I always told myself, everything I did was for my family. It’s a lie because what good is a family without a soul?”

Felicity watched from a distance, slowly approaching closer until he was ready.

“You can right my wrongs.” Robert finished before the video faded to black, “You can save this city.”

Wrapping her arms around his torso, his wife surmised, “So I take it your day didn’t go as nearly as well as mine.”

“Ah, not by a longshot, Baby.” He murmured, relaxing into her touch.

Her nose nuzzled his neck before she wondered, “What made you want to watch the video your dad left you?”

“Tough day.” Her husband repeated, confessing after a long beat, “I guess… I just miss him and my mom, regardless of the monsters they were. They were still my parents, who loved Thea and me very much. Not a day goes by when I wish I just spend another minute with them and Tommy.”

Kissing the back of his neck, Felicity breathed against Oliver’s skin, “I know.”

“But hey.” Oliver waved off, desperately want to change the subject, “You’ve got some celebrating, so let’s not worry about that now.”

“Sounds like typical Oliver Queen thinking. We’re tabling this conversation ‘til we get home, but trust me I won’t forget. Right now I think you should eat something better than a granola bar and an apple, mister.”

“Fair enough.” He concurred, sniffing loudly, “Is that chicken curry I smell?”

“With fresh baked naan,” She confirmed, leading him over to their large conference table.

“There’s still a small bottle of Malbec left in the mini-fridge.”

They ate in a comfortable silence. With a resounding belch that could practically echo these modernized, yet cavernous walls, Felicity’s plate was down to a mere smudge of bright yellow curry sauce. The healthy belch nearly made Oliver spit out his wine in a fit of laughter. God, she was adorable and sexy. His eyes lingered on her as she wipe remnants of sauce from her signature red lips.

His wife pointed out, “This is me, noticing you staring. What? I thought I got it all.”

“You did.” Her husband swore, dimples pooling in his cheeks, “You’re just cute. That’s all.”

“Cute, huh? I can be more than that, ya know.” Felicity hinted, moving some things in her schedule around, “You want to some celebrating right now?”

Enunciating every single of his wife’s name, Oliver drew out, “Felicity…”

“John’s not here.” She began, hopping up on the table, “No recruits. Just you and me on this big empty desk. Plus you promised to do whatever I want.”

“Twist my arm, why don’t you? Hon, please don’t rip the buttons on my shirt. I have to go back to the office.” Oliver relented, stepping in between her legs.

“Same goes for you, buddy.” Felicity laid out, amending, “Okay, you can rip the bolo tie a little. I only wore that ugly thing to have something in common with those JH Global’s tightwads from Dos Rios.”

Oliver smirked, hands gliding up her body, “My pleasure.”

“Ah!” His wife heeded, challenging., “No hands just yet.”

Oliver attempted to undo the knot with his mouth. In no way was it a sexy move, though it was pretty damn hilarious when he tried dirty talk with said bolo tie in between his teeth. Plus for a little knot, it hurt his teeth. Zippers were much easier. After giggle subsided, the real fun began in their bunker for the umpteenth time.

Felicity wiped some of her husband’s saliva off her throat and cleavage. Passions ignited. Oliver and Felicity’s lips found each other, hands fumbling as the clothes came off. The librarian blouse and red skirt combo fell to the floor in a matter of seconds. His suit and dress shirt were quick to follow. For once, Felicity let Oliver be on top. Clad in only his boxers, Oliver kept most of his weight on his forearms, though he sure could move his hips perfectly. His cock rubbed against her red lace panties— a heady sensation met with unbidden whimpers. She wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, heels digging into his butt cheeks. Their kisses grew in a hot frenzy as they desperately needed each other like oxygen. Her lipstick was smeared into his mouth. Her cheeks and neck adorned with beard burn — all sloppy, gnashing teeth and tangle tangled teeth. Friction sparked until Oliver was damn near at full attention.

“Felicity, please,” her husband requested, voice laden with need and pure desire.

With a vigorous nod, she appeased, “Okay.”

Her mismatched nude bra joined the rest of their clothes with a one-handed snap and fling. She lifted her hips, pulling down her red panties while Oliver rid himself of his gray boxers. Their hips ground each other, rapidly before Oliver thrust the tip of his member in slowly. Felicity gasped in surprise, gazing into his azure eyes. Her rings scraped over his scarred back, and she kissed him slowly, stroking her tongue in his mouth. With that, he thrust home. The couple picked up their usual staccato rhythm. Her walls squeezed him snugly, but Felicity need a bit more.

“I’ve got you.” Oliver promised, guiding her hips.

His pelvis brushed against her clit, but surprisingly he came first. It was bound to happen sometime. His released only served to trigger hers.

Felicity had a lopsided grin, relishing in his warm body draped tiredly over hers, “That was perfect.”

“Almost,” He noted, shivering slightly when her nails lightly raked over the column of his spine.

After a moment’s respite, Oliver knelt to the floor, using his jacket as a cushion. Wet kisses descended down her torso, pausing only to tease her bellybutton. His stubble rasped against her pelvis, nipping at Felicity’s inner thighs. Her mitigated gaze honed on his right before his tongue darted out to taste. Felicity’s teeth dug in her lower lip, hips cresting against his face. Slow soft licks were pleasure and torment all at the same. Her finger white-knuckled the edge of the table when he ate her out. Scents and remnants from their previous orgasm were utterly intoxicating. Suddenly, his eyes met her, and as soon Oliver flicked her clit with his tongue, pushing two digits in abruptly. With a crook of his fingers, pleasure jolted throughout her body so much Felicity nearly fell off the table. Luckily, Oliver would be right there to catch. When he wiped his mouth, she kissed one final time before they got redressed.

She conceded, “Okay, that was better. Check your messenger bag.”

He did so, and spotted a damp bolo tie and a familiar red pair of panties — a little reminder of today’s rendezvous.

“Oh, is that a hint?”

“Maybe. But only after we talk.”

Night fell over Star City. The team could easily handle measly lowlifes.

Playing with her fingertips as they spooned atop their striped comforter, Oliver sighed heavily, “You should’ve seen the way Goodwin looked at us, Felicity.”

“It sounds like that moment really stung, but all I see when I look at you is the man I love.”

Robert passed away eleven years ago, and Felicity had this way of calming Oliver down. Hopefully, this was the last straw in righting his father’s wrong. When Felicity fell asleep in his arms, Oliver knew they would never stop being heroes, not because of his father or hers. But because they liked helping people. The Queens were a couple who can make a real difference in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
